Gary Smith stirkes Back
by Big A1
Summary: Gary back at school and has to fight for the spot as the head of the school
1. Gary is back

This take story three and an half week after Bully.

Place note that story is not a sequel. I am complete the semester Before endless summer .

March to May

March 21 1995 just out of Bullworth Academy a green Esperanto sedan,

and out come an man with brown crew cut wearing a blue high class suit he was big as Seth And attractive woman with red hair , wearing a green shirt, blue mint skirt. With there lawyer right behind that man was a boy wearing a green and blue Jumpsuit , that match his shoes, he was 3inches taller than jimmy but you couldn'n see it .

This boy was none other Gary Smith and his parents Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Try to get gary re-enroll at Bully worth .

It was after Halloween, they just switched them all That was when the OCT or ADD got really out of hand.

they made it to the school Everone was in class so there were no in the hallway, walk up the steps to Ms. Danvers who comes to get them and to the main office

Dr Crabblesnitch how can you expel him, for a little pranks he was only showing school spring . Mrs. smith stated yeah and beside you switched his med your lucky you didn't overdoses him . Mr. smith claims He tied me up and staring a protest in school. now Dr. Crabblesnitch we can't believes that one boy start a riot by himself and beside

This school need him the lawyer yell yes mabey I was a Little rash when I expel He can stay but he'll have to go to his old room

great Gary happy said.

With Mr. and Mrs. Smith gone Gary walking to the boy dorm

on there the way bumps to Tom Gurney and Troy miller pick on Sheldon Thompson

Now normally Gary wouldn't give a care about it but Sheldon may know were jimmy is

leave the kid only Gary Then Sheldon closed his eye for a minutes when he open them he saw Gary and both bullies laid out thank Gary how can I repay you just tell me where Hopkins and we call it even

He playing golden fish at the Library come let go then they made it there so Melvin got any 5 no go fish tad just as Ethan and Trent run looking a little tire, so are we late for the game, said Ethan yeah for round 1 let end this one and start the next one. So Hal got any 7 yes , I win said Petey you guy stay for round 2, nag we place go, okay see ya

They left the games Library before jimmy can see them

They go to a trash before getting seen by anyone

they come this way hid get in trashcan move over ouch Gary watch your leg's when they jump Petey and Jimmy are gone

Now what we do Gary, well Sheldon I got to get the back to the dorm to get Jimmy forgive well it been fun kid but i got to see jimmy, okay I guess we can hang out later, maybe

Oh no here come Russell I got to get out of here before me see ya around kid jimmy and Petey talk to Russell and Gary ran past they didn't seem him they to busy talking

Gary make to his room in the boy dorm which he with Petey he unpack his thing then laid down his mess bed wait .


	2. hey gary

As they walk back to the dorm

So Petey what are we going to with our money,

I think Maybe I'll Eunice Pound take out and what about Zoe? What about her? well

Jim sent you guy have't talk in weeks what happen to you two anyway ? I don't want to talk about it

jimmy was embarrassing. To tell him but he would later

Okay Pete that fine with me can I ask were your going, why? I am just asking

Well I was think about the movies, okay that sounds cool. What you go to do, I got some errand. .

As they walk in the dorm they are shock to see none other Gary smith Oh James it nice to see you and Pete doing some male on male they Stair at each other then Jimmy said.

Gary what are you here ,to end my semester jimmy and say that I am sorry.

Like I am going to believe that after

what you did to school and got me expelled

I known l was dumb but you know they switched my meds , well that true but

I am going to put you to same heck as you did me. Witch mean? witch mean your fight Russell, come on Jimmy I said I was sorry don't be a butt about it. I don't care this the only way I will forgive you and your fight with Russell is about start so get going. OK and it will be fast to, well just do it Gary ,Gary left the dorm,

OK Pete you get from behind , "Oh dare" Pete yell now that he back you guys are you guy a lot time together, not with that psycho, come we got to get to the hole now. let get first Petey were is he, Petey ask he would at school gate I go him and tell everyone , said jimmy as they left the Boy's dorm, Petey all cliques


	3. i bash you

Gary is at the parking lot into the basement of the building. Gary has to navigate through the basement rooms he make to the hole with someone running past him, hey look where your going Gary yell, he see

Petey has gathered members of all the cliques as an audience, and Jimmy introduces Russell to them. He tells Russell that Gary made remarks about his (Russell's) mother and farm animals, Russell yell I bash you and attacks in a rage.

Everybody come to see Gary fight Russell whit everyone say GO HOME SMITH the fight started Russell and Gary. began circling each other

Russell run tow Gary but he didn't see the marbles, he tip over them Gary run over and mount on him and start punches Russell in the face

Russell get up and push hard on the floor then try to pick up Gary in pick

but Gary container with go Gary go said Sheldon cheer for his friend he good but Russell can beat him,

jimmy said Russell start pounding Gary throw wide winging punches at him his Gary

He then ram Gary head first push him to a wall Russell then pull from the wall then set Gary up

For a power bomb to end it with a smile on the face of one Jimmy Hopkins as Russell pick up Gary

but this time Gary punches him in face so he loses his grip on Gary then Grabs on Russell hair and give him a faceplate , but get up then Gary knees he in stomach and make he keel over and fall. Gary win

I told you it would be fast Jim, jimmy yell out hey Gary you know what , what? I love seen to two morons beat the heck out of each other,

Russell got up and start to walk to Gary and said,

Gary fight good you take this, think Russell. It was 30 bucks as everyone begin to leave

Gary pick a slingshot Russell must have drop it during the fight it has during

Wood that was from Lone Pine Tree for harder hits


	4. are we friends now

the next Morning Gary wake up leave the Boy's dorm and walk to school

he get in As the bell rings it was time for Mr. Matthews Geography class

They to have name all state in United Kingdom

Okay class it time to go pass the papers to me, after class M.R. Smith Great job and thankful for have you back at school and you pass my class you can come back if you want.

He see Petey run down the hallway with a box of chocolates stuffing in someone locker

I wonder what he up to running off like that

time for lunch he head to cafeteria.

Gary start walking to cafeteria feeding time at zoo he said as he reach the stair he stop moving take a quick smell it gross his face became discussed at the smell then he open his mouth, just how I left it now were that jimmy and Petey. then he herd voice say hey gary he turn to face see jimmy come on gary take a seat he set down so Jim dose this mean we're cool , gary said yeah

Gard, great now it just like the old day but we have control of the school , no we don't it me,

Gary had look of disbelief but said we're friends? I know but not everyone like you so you have get to theme like I did, said jimmy and how do I do that? Gary said bet them all at there own game said jimmy , and how I do that? first get the Prep on your side, so what I got to get those inbred Trude said Gary ,

well you do one thing box just go to the gym fight Bif , great idea jimmy boy and oh yeah were Pete ? Beat me come on Gard let eat, let get some fruit jimmy, Jim you don't eat anything that moving off your plates , your right I forgot about that again , guys sorry I am late, said Pete, make out with Eunice,

No Jim cut it out, well Pete your to rude to say hi to your old bubdy Gary are ya ? Oh hey Gary, that better Petey and so what this about you going with Eunice your all self important now that you finally hit puberty, shut up Gary, come you two, said jimmy we got to go to the gym at vales ,

wait , said Petey what about M.R. Galloway , do worry about it well have Cornelius take care of our report's , said jimmy , aw one your ex , shut up Gary , he give us a easy A , okay but Gary can't get in without any aqua berry , well I just go to the store,


	5. snobby little worm

Gary ,Gary, Gary they

all turn around to see, it Sheldon with a wand of cash in his hand ,

what up Sheldon that, come to given you your cut

What cut ? Of the money when Russell drop his bags here $130, great this I just to go to the store now I can get that aqua berry outfit, why Gary ? We're go to the gym at the vales Sheldon, can i come along? If you have any aqua berry , I got lost of them, okay guys I'll meet you at the gym I'll get clothes,

Gary got out on his racer bike and head it out to aqua berry when he get there he walk in see derby and bif they come to him, I didn't know they let such ruffian in here? And I didn't know they let two girls in here, gary reply what did you say pauper said Bif you herd me and if you don't like we can go gym and boxes. Said fine see you and we're done you clean my shoes. said Bif as They leave the store

Gary Buy the Aquaberry Vest and Aquaberry Sweater

the store sells various outfits geared towards the rich but it was sale on a new suit

It was nicer than jimmy Tuxedo it was night time he heads to gym and at the gym all The Preppies (except Chad Morris and Parker Ogilvy) were there Jimmy,Petey and Sheldon, Pete followed him reluctantly. He had never been in the boxing club before, and he didn't want to make his first visit just then-- or ever, to be honest. Still, it was either that

or go back to the dorm alone.

were wearing could Vest Pete wore Aquaberry Sweater

in the ring Bif wearing green tank top and shorts to match with derby hands on his shoulder as Gary make his way over the rope. His boxing outfit is the same shade of blue as the Aqua berry sweaters, with white trim. , tad was the bell keeper whirls Jimmy, Petey, and Sheldon sat on beaches

AND START THE MACHT,, Tad yell ringing the bell Bif run over to Gary and start punch he get with a left and to get some more puches but gary blocks all of them,

by round 2 Bif start use uppercuts that goes through Gary's guard and it him come on bif show him who boss bif yell Derby ,

bif try to a punch but Gary dodge it and bif try again but Bif ever time he miss gary, go gary teach these rich scum a lesson jimmy yell, as round 3 come Bif is tier out of not be able to hits gary give Gary the chance for a combo

First, a punch to the left.

Then, a punch to the right.

Third, another punch to the left.

throw a uppercut

and use a puch to the gust and another uppercut to knock Bif out.

Just then Chad, Parker, Trent and Ethan jump over the rail and head out the gym, okay? Said Tad here your new champing Gary smith

What are you going to do now Derby that I beat your lover Gary he said grinning from ear-to-ear whiles stand on bif

shut your mouth You filthy guttersnipe Gentlemen let beat some pauper, derby said all the preppies stood up

And when after Gary but jimmy, petey and Sheldon stop them as they try to go up the stair

While

Gary go gets, Derby you coward hide in bar, said gary bring it pauper the fight ensure derby knock down Gary, with some fast punches do you real think can be new champing just gary punches in the gust, gary get up and lock the door derby try to rush Gary but see Gary

It and punches derby knocks him in a wall then Gary punches him in face and then

Gary slaps him and then backhands him across the face derby try to run but trip on his feet

Stay Down you snobby little worm

Because from now on I am also your boss who your? said Gary you are said derby good Preppies respect 100


	6. the red headed girl

can i get more reviwes come on guys

The after a week at the academy have pass art geography Gary was looking good.

It time for English classes with Mr. Galloway as always Galloway had a little taste before every class.

OH MR Smith take seat by MS Taylor who? Me , said a red headed girl and the name zoe old man,

woo you sure are friendly , he said

well you can shut up Gary,

how a slut like you know my name have we met before?

No but I heard of you before , you're the one who made jimmy fight Russell , oh come on girl that old news only thing I want to do is get thus my classes okay, she act like Hopkins a little Gary said to thought to himself as the class being to the work for

that day was to make word out gsitfh it was like a board game in a sene but Gary was able

make a lot of words he made gift gist fist hits hit sit fits fit his this fish

fight fights and etc,,,,,,,,,,,,, and as joke he add S.H.I.T.

then Mr. Galloway spoke again

ms Taylor eyes on your own paper I don't want give anyone a F today .

What are you talking about Mr. Galloway, I am talking about you zoe copy off of Mr. smith paper,

I didn't cheat off him I don't what your talking about, well maybe your right so won't made about let see your papers gary, zoe, both you baring your to me now, they both went the desk with the papers,

as I thought zoe you copy word for word zoe you get a f today now go to your seat and Gary one of the you have get erase you known which one I am talking about, Gary try not say but he smirk instead, alright class time up I will give new next time you may go class.

after class as Gary get in to hallway head to back to the boy dorm on the way there he bump into Vance and lucky ,

hey watch it you gerasballs, you who you think you talking to you creep Bo , you ya Moron don't you have a date with gord.

just then Vance run towers Gary but trip him with his leg then lucky try come to aid Vance but Gary push him face first in a stone wall

Look you guys aren't as tough as you guys try look are ya, well I got go see you fag later

He left with both greaser knock out and head's to boy dorm

when he get almost knock down

By Ethan, Trent, peanut and lefty run out of the dorm but anyway

Gary was wanting to know

What jimmy was up to he found petey in his room. Hey Pete have seen Jim anywhere no Gary

He said had see ms Phillips for something. I met this girl name zoe she act like Jim a bite

Did say you zoe , you know her, yeah oh no, what your going to be late for class go,

As Gary walk out from the boy's dorm he see Jimmy to the dorm looking very exceed .

Hey Gary , Hey Jim why you look so happy, man Gary guess who I am date today.

Is it Vance? Is it Kirby? Is it Gord? Is it Duncan? , no man it ms Phillips.


	7. what so funney

****

I don't have a lot of hits to this story but I'm still updating. Reviewers, tell everybody who you know that likes Bully! Let them review!

Ms Phillips no way get out. Yeah it true she even want me to pick her outfit and necklaces.

Hey Gary wait here for while change, well hurry up Jim I got shop class in a few in the dorm

Later Jimmy walk out of the Tuxedo with the Italian shoes that he got in the winter

Yeah It great JIM , thank I got look good for tonight, well see ya later man

As Gary and Jimmy began to walk out the school gates Jimmy hop on his Red BMX

You like the bike Gary, impress James but I think can make a better bike then your,

Whatever man well see you later man. And just like that Jimmy left out in a hurry

Gary hear someone yell, Larry wait a sec , Gary turn around see who it was,

It was Chad yell at Peanut who look In a hurry as he hop on bike and going the

same way as Jimmy was going ,

But forget about that for now, Any way Gary start to head

For shop class when he got to the fount door he walk in to class but just as Gary get in he

is stop by johnny Vincent with lucky and Vance beside him, Gary I hear you where miss with My boy's , well Johnny I hear your girl Lola is still cheating on you with algie just as he said that to Johnny ,he smiled trying to get them to lighten up how they were glaring at Gary

the class was quite for a moment when they just start to laughing at the commitment Gary made. Johnny then look back at Gary and stop laughter, okay Gary that enough joking

Around it time your lesson as Vance and lucky get closer to Gary just as a voice come from the open class room, Vincent your not teach no one anything

Neil glared at him anyway "Really? Well, Johnny Vincent, I now take your seat got it, I got it teach

As Neil walk in the shop, I ma the only one who teach you moron a lesson now everyone take

your seats, what about me where my seat at? oh sorry about that Gary I forgot in assent.

How about you take seat next to Trevor Moore he work good you two should get along great.

Gary took his seat next to Trevor there was no sights trench at each other just opposite

It more friendly feel as they could work together,

Smith, Moore maybe I should pair you two

More offend you guys finished faster then Vincent and William great job,

so you guys think

You better us now. Relaxes Norton don't worry about these chump they a nothing to us.

Well Johnny let's have little fun. how's about a races you two gerasball verse me and Trevor

Your on let at one lap but you chose were you want loses Gary. Okay New Coventry to Old Bullworth Vale sounded cool to you. Yeah at 230 pm,

Come on Gary let's go get ready at the dorm.

**wow a bike race cool**


	8. go speed racer go

it short but sweet

As they made it back at the dorm they see Jimmy in the TV room who look a mess

Hey Jimmy, hey Trevor, what happen to your tuxedo is tore your shoes are dirty, nothing i just happen to have a run with same grease monkeys so what with you two up, nothing just have a races with Johnny and Norton , you guys think can because Johnny pretty good and Norton will cheat, just like us now come on we got no time to talk

Wait Gary, Trevor take some eggs with you they will come in handy in the race

Look like you guys came after all, whatever Johnny let just start First one to the beach wins

And so, they blitzed off down the road. They were screamed at by adults, police, other teenagers, hobos and little old ladies alike; after all, no matter who you are, you're not very fond of nearly being run over by a couple of racing teenage punks.

They streaked down side roads, past cars and other bicyclists as they approached the bridge Gary start throw eggs at Norton face cause him to crash into the school wall leave

Johnny by himself

But he still in led with only little way to go but right be hide Gary and Trevor as they both pass to win they saw jimmy and petey who was a tricycle one of the good of so small

the bike shop owner came over to Gary and handed a trophy, nice little dude her take this.

Whoa Gary a trophy and a new bike, and it better then your bike don't forget that.

Yeah right Gary my red bmx could beat your green one any time you want, that good you guys do want but I think me and will take this, hey my trophy, there headed to pair Come on Jimmy lets help them out, wait Pete them do this themselves,

Hal and Ricky

Are the first to take on Gary while Vance and lucky are be beat down by Trevor as he make his way to Norton , put the bear hold him as Gary knock Hal out Johnny run be hide him

choke slam

Gary to ground as Norton who's still has Trevor in his hold Trevor smash a egg in his face drop and start punches'

knock him out as Johnny punch Gary to the ground

Stomp Gary head in ground he get's up push johnny down Gary jump on top him hit in the face gary get's up, you had a enough gerasballs , okay just take the trophy you win,

good Vincent now you gerasballs better not let this happen again

Who that girl walk with Johnny Vincent jimmy, I don't know yet Gary , come jimmy lets have a race , bring it as they bike to back to school

Greasers respect 100


	9. hey jimmy

Next moths 

Back at dorm in TV room Gary and Jimmy ware watch, dioam and pairn

dioam: Quit moving around so much, bubblehead!

pairn When are we goanna get another case, dioam ? Surely the local lawbreakers miss our esoteric brand of personalized criminal justice.

dioam: Patience is a sharp razor to swallow, little buddy. Ok, don't scream this time.

(The phone rings. dioam gasps.)

pairn: Ah! I got it, I got it! Hello?

(pirn grabs for the phone, then realizes he isn't holding anything. The phone rings again. dioam picks up a note and reads it.)

dioam: "Leave swiss cheese by the rat hole or you'll never see your precious phone alive again." Jiminy Christmas eve in a padlocked sweatbox! Some misguidedly ballsy felon's napped our phone!

pairn: Eerie-I just went cheese shopping! How did they know?

(Joec Two-teeth emerges from his rathole.)

joec TWO-TEETH: Be sure it's swiss cheese, right? And be quick about it!

dioam: Ordinarily I hate yielding to extortion, but I have to admit I'm half charmed by the sheer spunk of that oily little perp. Where'd you put the cheese, pairn?

dioam: Gosh, it was hours ago! You know I have the memory of a dried trout.

pairn: Sadly, yes I do. Well, it's gotta be somewhere in this room...

Hey Gary you seen petey anywhere? No why? Well It just that he be gone for awhile. Jimmy said

Don't worry about it, let little petey have his fun. Gary said, yeah it kind cool just you and me.

Because Pete never around and when he is he always tell me shouldn't bully everyone I don't 

Like and everyone Can you believe that? Jimmy said 

No Jimmy can't believe it. Gary said in disbelief ,I know what a dork, hey Gary Ray just got a new arcade game at his house I saw Ethan and Trent go in and play it come on let's go. Jimmy said sure thing Jim I'll you meet there just let me get something or someone. Gary said Turing to his side, hey Trevor wake up come on man get your lazy butt up. Gary said, what up Gary, Trevor said come on we're going to Ray house to play his new game. Gary said 

You mean that Gatling man raw arcade game? Yeah . Said Gary 

Dude why even bother I got the console version of the game at home. Said Trevor, okay Trevor we can it check out later but let's meet up with jimmy first he'll be piss off if we're not there .


	10. stop in the hall

The next morning at dorm, Gary and Trevor wake up Early

Gary decide they should have some fun ( play some pranks on Jimmy and Petey )

Before they wake up he given Trevor some marbles and a flower pot, Trevor take this and go in Pete's room and spread the dirt in font of the marbles got it? Yeah Gar I got it. Good I'll get Jimmy's room,

Moments later after charge in there uniform Gary and Trevor where sitting on the sofa in TV room wait for with petey from head to toe coven in dirt and Jimmy smelling like fatty after gym class , very funny Gary , yeah I would love talk but I got to go to class so see ya. Gary said as he ran out the dorm, Gary get back here , Jimmy yell

as Gary got in the hall he came to realism he was late for class then he start to here footsteps be hide him it was Edward Seymour II get to class Gary , yeah right, what was that smith I think you need say that to me up close with that Edward ran strait for Gary ,footsteps hitting the floor heavily

As he turn around to pull out his slingshot and soon Edward was tired Gary fired one at him

And another one as he got up from the first hit and Gary took off running Edward ran after him

as Gary reach the steps Edward got tired again Gary fired another one at Edward face as he fell down the steps hold his face and said Just let me... catch my breath , only took three shots you are the weakest Prefect after some more insults as gary dash to class just before it start

he see Seth Kolbe run at him, both seen who going to make to the door first, Gary pull out his slingshot again fired two at Seth legs as he yelled in pain, gary ran past him into the chemistry room oh gary glad to see today your just in time for the Assignment today , and dare i ask what it is,

it How To Do a Vinegar & Baking Soda Foam Fight so Gary how about you work with ms Wiles, ms wiles? me,


	11. hey mandy

before

* * *

Gary got in the hall he came to realism he was late for class then he start to here footsteps be hide him it was Edward Seymour II get to class Gary , yeah right, what was that smith I think you need say that to me up close with that Edward ran strait for Gary ,footsteps hitting the floor heavily

As he turn around to pull out his slingshot and soon Edward was tired Gary fired one at him

And another one as he got up from the first hit and Gary took off running Edward ran after him

as Gary reach the steps Edward got tired again Gary fired another one at Edward face as he fell down the steps hold his face and said Just let me... catch my breath , only took three shots you are the weakest Prefect after some more insults as gary dash to class just before it start

he see Seth Kolbe run at him, both seen who going to make to the door first, Gary pull out his slingshot again fired two at Seth legs as he yelled in pain, gary ran past him into the chemistry room oh gary glad to see today your just in time for the Assignment today , and dare I ask what it is,

it How To Do a Vinegar & Baking Soda Foam Fight so Gary how about you work with ms Wiles, ms wiles? me,

* * *

after

Gary turn around to see who made the comment he glanced to seen Mandy wiles ,

that my last name smith, and what Wrong with smith noting i was just noting, okay let get work on this alright , sure whatever Gary I do all the work you just read if you can do that.

come let work together so it will be easier forget do what you want .

they began the Assignment with Mandy let Gary do little work Mandy work hard and wrong

Mandy stop Gary yell, what gary, your read the list for last week Assignment, no i can this class and take summer school we only got 30 minute left what I am I going to do. Mandy clam down just read off this list and hand me the item on it, okay

Gary had to work with Mandy fast as Mandy Reade off the list with Gary handling them grab every item needed

Fill each bottle most of the way full of warm water and add a squirt of dishwashing detergent.

Gather the rest of the materials you will need: lots of vinegar and baking soda and food coloring if you want colored bubbles.

.

Add some baking soda to the bottle (couple of tablespoons or so). Put your hand over the bottle opening and shake it up to get the detergent water all sudsy. Drip a bit of food coloring onto the suds.

done Gary yell as bell ring, oh thank you gary i owe one, don't mention Mandy, ah gary could you return these books for me, can do now I got go see ya later, yeah later Mandy watch as Gary left the class

* * *

yeah Mandy and Gary i did this because they have the same personality as they both like make fun of people


	12. but she like two year then you

The next day

lunch time he was sure it lunch because of the smell.

gary pick up a tray headed in line edna was serving haggis he turn to see petey yell at jimmy who's chow down on the haggis as he walk over to other boys

come petey Don't be so angry, man. Just relax , relax when you won't given me some money? money for what, oh hey gary,

jimmy,petey, why are you two talk about money for anyway, well gary petey here need it for box of chocolates,

let's me guess for Eunice she really like you, and here we thought he would never get a girl, well at least i still got one.

shut it petey jimmy yell narrowing his eyes at the smaller boy.

, don't even say her name, what you mean zoe, zoe that red headed girl but like two year older then? Gary ask

I am sixteen and she seventeen forget it get of my way

that it petey now your going to get it,

as jimmy start marched over angrily, but is held back by Gary come on dude relax

here take the money and leave as gary handed petey the money thank gary.

petey left lunch room then gary true he head to see a very mad jimmy,

what you stop me gary, so won't hurt pete now let's talk, talk about what, jimmy yelled

about you and girl zoe, Jimmy's eyes dropped to the floor

it a long story gary, I can wait , okay

* * *

it all started when I doing detentions. mown the lawn by the Parking Lot

when I got done I walk over New Coventry to "The Final Cut" to meet zoe there to hear the store band to play when I got there crystal,

who crystal, Crystal is the punk girl who runs The Final Cut" the barber shop so anyway she ask if I was there for a haircut and I said no am here see to my girl friend have seen her com here yet, is she a redhead yeah around the corer, thank and it happen I saw her there right there huge on tad Spencer. I just ran out of The Final Cut before they saw me, wow jimmy you lost your girl to inbred boy

I told her what I saw, she told me she saw me with Duncan

the gay Townie/drop out, it okay Jim I known bisexual, how you know, because i saw kisses Cornelius so are see him now, no it the Jocks

Casey Harris? Kirby Olsen? Ted Thompson?, it all them I tell you that, you been with almost the entire starting lineup now jimmy love to talk

but I got some library books that need to be returned, so see ya, gary leave the lunch he grab a some fruit before leaven the school

* * *

the story is coming to a end


	13. hey petey what you can fight

as he reach the library he see Mandy wearing a Bull worth school blouse with a blue teal school skirt, walking in the library

with bo Jackson and Juri Karamazov, gary follow them in he get in try not to get notices by them

Gary walk over to ms Calvin desk and handed her books

Thank you Gary but now I have to get back to work,

As Gary is about to leave he sees Petey in seating in the one of the table with algie

Have a race to who can answer one of Mr. Hattrick math test with Bucky as scorekeeper

And Petey win, Bucky shouts raise Petey hand in victory. Then Gary saw a horrible site

Donald who with his girl friend Beatrice who was trying to harassing Are you threading me metal mouth,

Yes I am because l don't like you, why I start to be nice to you even let you onto the cheerleading team,

But I am always in the back be hide you, that because your just pig ugly my friend, Donald get her,

hey nerd lovers You're both pathetic leave her alone, Donald I known you won't hit a girl

Because I would hate see you get your butt kick, by a girl with that Gary and Mandy let out a laugh ,

Donald begin to whine, well you can be quite , and what you going to about if I don't,

I thank we can take you Gary turn around to see Thad Fatty, then punch Thad in the face

This make fatty (his real name Thaddeus) join but is stop by petey who's give him a left and a right

Just then a stink bomb hit the ground where Gary, Petey and Mandy stood they all cover there mouths

Hurry To The Observatory yelled a nerd Gary knew the vioce it was Earnest he and the other nerds

Were run away outside Gary and Petey made it there feet and Petey run after them as was about to fallow

He see Mandy try to get up he hold out his hand so can garb it Mandy places a arm around Gary neck

As they hobble over to the sofa where Gary placed Mandy on the sofa. Now wait here Mandy I got to go,

As Gary ran outside to Petey fighting algie and fatty, hey Pete I am going after Earnest you think you can

Deal with these guys, with no time at all Petey said while take out Fatty and turn his to his next target algie,

Run at petey trying to slap petey but can't hit with petey guard up petey punch algie in the gut

bring him to his guard down and petey punch in his face and again to knocks his glasses off

And him out

while Gary has now made it to the Observatory and is now aims his slingshot at the transistor

But at the gate there is Donald Anderson and Thad Carlson try to stop him but Gary shoot Thad

Donald try to but is shot in the back ,earnest come out and go easy on you , he walk out of the Observatory , okay let me go and you have can even thing in the front of the building,

Okay Earnest deal. Gary walk in the front of the observatory and grab the potato shooter and rocket launcher ,And a Super Slingshot nice do buisses with you Earnest, said Gary as he walk from the observatory To Football Field.

* * *

this is the last one don;t worry the Sequel is come ouy soon


End file.
